


E is for Eventually

by mysteryreader6626



Series: Stories of You and Me [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: #10daysoflawlu, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Impressions, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryreader6626/pseuds/mysteryreader6626
Summary: Counting slowly down, Luffy frowned at the amount of days it would take to meet this very special person. He wanted to meet them now! It wasn't fun to wait.He voiced his whines, but Makino sat him down to give him a talk.“Luffy, listen very carefully about what I am going to tell you. You will always eventually meet your soulmate. It may take years or days, but it will take some time. You have to be patient for both yourself and your soulmate.





	E is for Eventually

It was strange. Luffy regarded his red colored timer curiously and traced it. Makino told him it was a very special thing a long time ago; it would lead to someone he would care about so much. 

Counting slowly down, Luffy frowned at the amount of days it would take to meet this very special person. He wanted to meet them now! It wasn't fun to wait.

He voiced his whines, but Makino sat him down to give him a talk. 

“Luffy, listen very carefully about what I am going to tell you. You will always eventually meet your soulmate. It may take years or days, but it will take some time. You have to be patient for both yourself and your soulmate. Don't rush it. If you are patient with your soulmate, it allows them to be more comfortable. You wouldn't want to chase them away, right? It has bad for them to feel uncomfortable with someone they are supposed to love. You have to give them space and integrate yourself in their lives slowly. 

Also, this is a very serious matter, you should not worry about if your soulmate may have done some bad things. For your soulmate, and this goes for everyone you meet, you should not judge them, no matter their past,” she gently told the young boy. 

“Why?” Luffy asked curiously while picking his nose. 

“Well, your soulmate could be in a lot of pain and is really sad. They might've done some bad things, but it is really because they are hurting. I am sure your soulmate is a good person, but, anyone for the matter, can be a really bad person who just needs some help. So, you must help them to the best of your abilities but also respect each other. You got it?” Makino asked. 

Luffy nodded and grinned. “Yep!” 

“Good,” she giggled as she smiled at the boy. She continued to wipe the counters of the bar as she continued to talk. 

“You shouldn't judge the person before you meet them, but make sure the two of you are comfortable. Don't rush it. You have all the time in the world. The two of you will love each other and support each other as much as possible. After all, I’m sure you have a wonderful soulmate,” Makino said with a gentle smile. She traced a small blue timer on her hand. Luffy knew Makino had other timers, but she never showed them. 

Luffy knew that timer on her hand very well. He smiled as he took a bite of the food. That was the timer for when she met him. Luffy was confused because he knew they weren't soulmates, but she promised to explain it to him when the timing was right. 

Timers lead to soulmates, huh? 

Luffy nodded and grinned. As the timer ticked down, Luffy took a bit of the food. What was his soulmate like? Was it a boy or a girl? How did they look or act? Luffy practically vibrated in his seat, full of excitement. He couldn't wait!

~OoOo~

Makino traced the two small timers on his upper left arm. It was in a smaller font than the counter on Luffy’s right hand. The numbers were in a simple deep blue color. He had four timers on his body, but only one of them were red. 

Makino traced the numbers. Luffy couldn't tell exact numbers, but he knew he would meet the timers in blue a lot sooner than the timer in red. 

“These are not timers for the love of your life, but these timers will lead you to important people in your life. They will be your family. They will love you all the same, but this red timer is very important. They will lead you to your partner, while the blue ones lead you to your family. Do you understand?” Makino asked him quietly. Luffy eagerly nodded so much that he nearly fell off the chair. She giggled. 

“Why did these timers appear just now?” Luffy asked in confusion. He touched the ticking numbers curiously. 

“Sometimes it was a while for the timers to appear. You may be born with your soulmate timer, but more often than not, platonic timers can appear anytime in your life. You see?”

Makino then traced her own timer in the hand, before pressing that very hand to his upper left on his back. Luffy was too young to remember the day, but she remembered the burning feeling like it was yesterday. That very spot was proof of their bond. 

“This timer appear about two years before your birth and Garp brought you here. That moment, I knew someone would become my family when I saw them. Then, I laid my eyes on you and the timer ran out.”

Makino kissed Luffy on the head, but the boy pushed away and blushed. She giggled at the adorable sight. 

Makino was like a mother to him, and Luffy was her son. Someone out there certainly got their bond right. 

Luffy grinned widely at Makino and she smiled back. They were both very happy and are a family. 

~OoOo~

Luffy didn't need a timer for Shanks. Even if the two didn't have a timer to meet, it was destiny for them. Sometimes, you didn't need a timer to meet the right people. Sometimes, you just know. You just know this person was very special and may change your life. 

Shanks came with a loud laugh and cheerful smile into Makino’s bar. Luffy became friends with the cheerful man. Shanks was a really cool man, though he was very protective of his straw hat. It would be better if said man stopped teasing him!

“Shanks, do you have a timer?” Luffy asked curiously. The red-haired man gave a smile at Anchor. 

“Yep!” he rolled up his left leg’s pants to reveal two timers right above his knee. One of them was black, while the other was blue. Both of them had zeros on them. 

“Why is this one black though?” Luffy said with a frown as he touched the timer. Shanks gave him a sad smile. 

“The timer ran out the day I met my captain. He was the best man I knew. He was brave and trusted us, his crew, above everything. He took me in as a cabin boy, and that moment changed my life for good. It set my route to be a pirate. When the person who holds your timer dies, it turns black,” Shanks said a bit more sadly as he traced the zeros. “Treasure the moments that you can spend with them because it won't last forever.”

Luffy solemnly nodded. Even he could understand how serious that was. 

“While this timer is for a certain someone!” Shanks gave a loud drunken laugh as he swung his arm over his first mate. “Right Bennie?” 

Benn Beckman rolled his eyes and folded his arms, but clutched his sleeve above his right elbow. Luffy noticed that curiously. Was that where the platonic timer for those two were?

Luffy’s eyes shined. I hope I get a timer for my best friend, he thought as he touched left arm, where two ticking timers were. 

~OoOo~

Luffy frowned at the shack that faced him, as Garp talked to three of his friends. 

“Crappy shack,” he said without a care as he stared at the rundown place. 

“YOU WANNA FIGHT?” the curly haired person (man or woman?) yelled at him, but then a dragonfly flew by. Ooh, Luffy thought and decided to chase after it. He ran after the dragonfly when he felt something wet land on his cheek. He slapped his hand to it, looking with disgust as it stuck to it. 

“What is it!? Ugh, spit. It’s gross!” Luffy exclaimed. He started to look around the forest. “Who did it!?” he demanded. He then spotted an older boy sitting on something. “Hey you! Say “sorry”! It's gross!”

It was that moment when he felt his upper left arm burn, but Luffy brushed it off. 

“Ace!” he heard Gramps yell. 

“Are you back, Ace?” one of Garp’s friends yelled in surprise, but he didn't care. 

“Hey! Say “sorry”!” he continued to demand. 

“Luffy,” Garp said as he strolled up to them. “This is Ace. He is three years older than you. You're gonna be living here from now on.” He heard one of Garp's friends, the curly man/woman protested, but Luffy continued to frown at “Ace.” His timer continued to burn. He glared at Ace, but Garp hit him on the head. That hurt! His friends yelled out something, but Garp replied something back. They continued to talk, but adult talk was boring. Luffy didn't really care. 

Ace jumped off and walked right by him. 

“Say sorry!” Luffy continued to demand. “Hey!” Luffy grabbed his hat and stuck on his head in frustration. Then, he remembered what Shanks would tell him. Luffy wiped the spit off his face like a man. 

Perhaps the two could be friends? That would be cool!

~OoOo~

“Are you a friend of Ace’s?” Luffy asked as his left arm began to burn again. He ignored it. “Be my friend, too, buddy!” 

“Shut up,” the blond boy said. “Not call me “buddy”!”

“The what’s your name?” Luffy asked curiously. 

“Sa- I”m not telling you! This is why I'm telling you to live with me,” the mystery joy muttered to Ace. “This daily round trip - training on a mountain road turned out to be bad! What should we do?”

“He knows our secret. He's going to tell someone if nothing is going to be done,” Ace said seriously. “We gotta kill him.”

“Alright, let's do it,” the blond kid replied. Luffy stopped smiling when he realized the words. 

“Eh? WHAT?! Don't kill me! Help me!! I don't wanna die!!” Luffy sobbed and started to writhe in the ropes. 

“Shut up, you fool!” Sabo hissed as he slammed Luffy’s mouth closed. 

“Sabo, kill him already!” Ace demanded. 

“What? You do it!” This Sabo person shot back. 

“I've never killed someone before!” Ace argued as Luffy cried in the background

“Me neither! And I don't know how!” Sabo argued back looking a bit panicked. 

“Don't throw me in the water!” Luffy sobbed loudly. He didn't want to die! He had so much of live for. He had to see his soulmate and fulfill his promise. 

“Okay, let's head to the river!” Ace said with conviction. 

“Why would he tell us that?” Sabo asked a bit puzzled. 

“He's stupid!” Ace said in a no-duh tone. 

That was the day that Luffy met his second platonic soulmate and the three were destined to be brothers, though none of them realized. 

~OoOo~

Luffy traced one timer over his upper left arm. They were both at zero. Oh, how time flies. Luffy smiled at the timers sadly. He touched the bottom timer. That one was Sabo’s. It didn't turn black. It was still in deep blue color. 

That gave Luffy a fluttering feeling. Hope. Luffy wished that Sabo was still alive. It turned black when he died, right? Luffy clung to that hope, but Sabo never returned. One of the bandits witnessed his death. Sabo was long dead. 

Perhaps only some timers turn black when the person died? Luffy didn't know, but there was no point on pondering the past. 

Luffy touched his his back. As he was growing up, several other timers appeared. All of them were blue. Luffy smiled brightly. 

Hopefully they would become his family too. 

Luffy then looked down at his right hand, where his only red timer was slowly ticking down. He hoped his soulmate was feeling happy and loved, wherever he was. 

~OoOo~

Luffy felt his right hand burn as he crashed into the auction house. It was a familiar burn. He felt it when he met his brothers and all of his crew members. He glanced around quickly, but decided to ignore it. He had a goal right now. He could worry about soulmates later. 

Sitting in the auction house, Law clutched his chest as his timer there burned. He knew that feeling. He regarded Straw Hat with a new found curiosity. Was this man his soulmate?

He swallowed nervously as he looked down at his arm. Underneath his tattoos was a black timer. Corazón’s timer, to be exact. 

Perhaps someday he would tell Straw Hat that the two were soulmates, but for now, he shall settle for observing.

Soon, Law would save his soulmate’s life, but not tell him then. Luffy was hurting and had lost too much. It wasn't the right time. They would depart, only to meet two years later, in a cold place.

“Let's form an alliance.”

“I see. Let’s do it!”


End file.
